Strong in the Real Way
«'Strong in the Real Way'» — песня, написанная Ребекой Шугар. Это была первая песня спетая Жемчуг, и позже Стивеном, который в этот момент тренировал Грэга, Сэйди и Ларса в эпизоде «Coach Steven». Жемчуг и Стивен оглядываются друг на друга на протяжении песни, как будто доказывая свою точку зрения. Эта песня относится к Сугилит, неукротимому слиянию Гранат и Аметист. Текст песни Why do you have to look up to her? Aside from in a literal sense. Don't you know that a power that big Comes with a bigger expense? |Оригинал строфа 2 = And can't you see that she's out of control And overzealous? I'm telling you for your own good, And not because I'm- |Оригинал строфа 3 = I could show you how to be strong... In the real way. And I know that we can be strong In the real way. |Оригинал строфа 4 = And I want to inspire you I want to be your rock And when I talk It lights a fire in you |Оригинал строфа 5 = I can show you how to be strong... In the real way And I know that we can be strong In the real way |Оригинал строфа 6 = And I want to inspire you I want to be your rock And when I talk It lights a fire in you |Оригинал строфа 7 = I want to inspire you I want to be your rock And when I talk It lights a fire in you |Оф перевод строфа 1 = Ну почему ты на нее Буквально смотришь снизу-вверх? Как не поймешь, что одна только мощь Вовсе не приносит успех? |Оф перевод строфа 2 = Как не ясно, что разум её Сжигает ярость? Я пекусь о благе твоём, И это вовсе не…(зависть) |Оф перевод строфа 3 = Покажу, как по-настоящему Можно сильным стать. Знаю я, как по-настоящему Можно сильным стать. |Оф перевод строфа 4 = И помочь я тебе хочу Сделать так, чтоб тебе Было всё по плечу, В твоей душе искру зажечь. |Оф перевод строфа 5 = Покажу, как по-настоящему Можно сильным стать. Знаю, как по-настоящему Можно сильным стать. |Оф перевод строфа 6 = И помочь же я вам хочу Сделать так, чтобы всё Было вам по плечу, В ваших глазах искру зажечь. |Оф перевод строфа 7 = Помочь же я вам хочу, Чтоб было бы всё вам по плечу, В глазах искру зажечь. |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод (ptichka_51) |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Почему ты равняешься на неё? Причём во всех смыслах. Разве ты не знаешь, что у такой большой силы Есть своя цена? |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Разве ты не видишь, что она неуправляема? И чрезмерно увлекается разрушением? Я говорю тебе ради твоего же блага, И не потому, что я... (ревную) |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Я могу показать тебе, что значит быть сильным По-настоящему И я знаю, мы можем быть сильными. По-настоящему. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = И я хочу вдохновлять тебя, Быть твоей опорой. И чтобы мои слова Зажигали в тебе огонь. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 5 = Я могу показать тебе, что значит быть сильным По-настоящему. И я знаю, мы можем быть сильными. По-настоящему. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 6 = И я хочу вдохновлять тебя, Быть твоей опорой. И чтобы мои слова Зажигали в тебе огонь. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 7 = Я хочу вдохновлять тебя, Быть твоей опорой. И чтобы мои слова Зажигали в тебе огонь.}} Интересные факты * В эпизоде «Know Your Fusion» строчку из этой песни исполняет Сардоникс: «''Gm, May be you strong…'' In the Real Way?». Примечания de:Echte Stärke - Ganz tief drinnen en:Strong in the Real Way es:Fuerte de Verdad Verdad hu:Igazából erős pl:Silny Naprawdę pt:Forte de Verdade pt-br:Forte de Verdade ro:Puternic în adevăratul sens al Cuvântului tr:Gerçek Yönde Güçlü vi:Strong in the Real Way Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Ребекки Шугар Категория:Soundtrack: Volume 1